The World Of Darkness
by Dark Corneille
Summary: "Sebastian Michaelis? Siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?" lirih Ciel pelan sambil... Warning : OC, OOC, AU, typo, FemCielxSebastian


**London Victoria University**  
><strong>(women's dorm)<strong>

Suara berisik nampak jelas terdengar dikoridor panjang perbatasan antar kamar di asrama wanita London Victoria University-atau biasa disebut LVU-pagi buta itu. Suara berisik nan melengking yang dikeluarkan para gadis-gadis penghuni asrama itu jelas-sangat-mengganggu pagi yang masih teramat gelap itu. Gerak-gerik mereka menjijikan. Ada yang menggeliat-entah-kenapa, ada yang sedang bergosib-gosib ria dan sesekali meneriaki nama yang tak terlalu jelas terdengar olehku yang-_*budi_-ini. Entah sebab apa yang membuat lalat-lalat berisik tersebut terbangun dengan tumbennya dipagi buta.

_GEBRAKKK!_

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Ibu asrama.

"Ada apa kalian teriak-teriak dipagi buta seperti ini? Huh?" Frances Midford-sang ibu asrama merangkap dosen di LVU-menggebrak pintu dengan wajah kesalnya. Menatap gadis-gadis yang tadinya berisik itu seolah ingin mencabik-cabik mulut-sok-manis mereka, yang sekarang ditutup dengan rapatnya.

"Nenek sihir datang..." bisik salah satu dari penghuni asrama wanita itu. Bisikan bak lalat terbang itu jelas terdengar oleh Frances, dan sukses membuat wanita-awet muda-itu melotot kearahnya. Jelas ketahuanlah, yang berbisik itu tepat berdiri didepan ibu asramanya, pantas saja ia ketahuan, dasar bo...

"KAU! Cepat bersihkan kamar mandi wanita sekarang!" perintah sang ibu asrama pada gadis berkuncir dua yang masih mengenakan piama itu.

Gadis itu terkejut dengan tak elitnya sebelum berlari dengan air mata berlinang dimatanya yang sewarna jeruk itu. Gadis aneh.

"Dan kau! Berikan selembaran itu!" Frances menatap pada gadis yang lainnya dan menunjuk kertas putih yang dibawanya.

Gadis berambut pendek ikal-ikal itu hanya menuruti perintah ibu asrama itu dengan memberikan kertas yang ia maksud.

"I-ini..." katanya-gadis itu-dengan suara yang bergetar. Ketakutan.

"Ckckck..." Frances-wanita awet muda-itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya. "Ternyata anak baru dari asrama laki-laki yang membuat kalian kelabakan begini?" Lanjutnya.

"IYA, BU!" teriak para gadis bloon yang mengira peryataan ibu asramanya tadi adalah sebuah pertanyaan.

Frances memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada para gadis centil itu, sebelum akhirnya...

"MASUK KEDALAM KAMAR KALIAN MASING-MASING! DAN BERSIAPLAH UNTUK TURUN KULIAH!" teriaknya dalam amarah yang melonjak-bak gunung merapi yang meletus- rrr...

Teriakan maut itu berhasil membubarkan gerombolan gadis-gadis berisik itu. Mereka berlarian sebelum memasuki kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka masing-masing.

_Bwosss!_

Sepi menjamahi koridor yang tadinya rame itu. Frances mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju pintu keluar dan...

_Klep!_

* * *

><p><strong>The World Of Darkness<strong>

**Chapter 1 : Intro and something new**

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso /_Square Enix_**  
><strong>This fic by Me#duakk<strong>

**Warning : OC, OOC, AU, typo, FemCielxSebastian**

**Special for my young master, Ciella.**

**_Don't Like Don't Read!_**

**TWOD: Dark Sebastian-Raven**

* * *

><p><strong>At the morning<strong>

**women's dorm**

Dengkuran?

Ya, suara dengkuran yang lembut khas seseorang menyeruak nyaring disebuah kamar asrama wanita LVU pukul 06.45 pagi.

"Grr... Hei! Bisa kah kau diam mengeluarkan suara dengkuran yang berisik itu! Hei Ciel!" teriak seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang, mengenakan piyama putih yang berbaring dibawah-tempat tidur bertingkat-itu sambil sesekali menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Hmm... nyam... nyam... kau yang berisiki Al," timpal seseorang dari atas, yang sepertinya-setengah sadar-itu. Tak lain adalah Ciel.

Ciella Phantomhive, gadis manis beriris biru tua dengan helaian kelabu yang kerap disapa Ciel, berusia 18 tahun, muda setahun dari gadis dibawahnya yang marah-marah mulai dari tadi. Aloisia Trancy. Cerewet, centil, manis, beriris biru muda dengan rambut pirang panjang, berusia 19 tahun, dan kerap disapa Al or Alois.

"Ciel!" panggilnya pada sosok mungil yang terbungkus dengan selimut tebalnya diatas sana. Tak ada jawaban dari yang dipanggil.

Kesal rupanya Al memanjat tangga yang menuju ranjang atasnya tempat anak manis-kawannya-itu masih tertidur, lalu meneriakinya dengan, err... agak keras.

"BANGUN! ATAU KAU AKAN KETINGGALAN DUA MATA PELAJARAN KULIAH HARI INI!" teriak gadis pirang itu kesal.

Ciel memusut-musut daun telinganya yang terasa panas habis diteriaki barusan oleh Alois. Gadis kelabu itu bangkit duduk dikasurnya, menggaruk-garuk rambut panjang ikalnya sebelum membuka sepenuhnya matanya. Memperlihatkan dua buah bola mata indah bak saphire yang terletak sempurna disana.

"Bisa pakai cara yang lebih lembut untuk membangunkan teman sekamarmu ini?" ketus Ciel dingin pada Alois yang ternganga sehabis mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir manis dihadapannya itu.

"Apa? Cara yang lembut? Hello... aku sudah membangunkanmu dengan cara yang paling halus dan paling kasar sekalipun pernah!" jelas Alois dengan mata melotot. Menjelaskan rincian cara terbaik untuk membangunkan teman sekamarnya ini yang terkenal dengan julukan 'putri tidur'.

Mendengar itu, Ciel hanya ber-_'Tch'_-kecil seraya menyingkirkan selimut tebalnya lalu menuruni tangga setelah memberi isyarat untuk Alois supaya turun duluan dan tidak menghalangi jalannya menuju tangga tempat tidur tersebut.

Aktifitas pagi mereka mulai dimulai. Mulai dari mandi pagi, menyiapkan buku-buku mata pelajaran kuliah untuk hari ini lalu pergi sarapan bersama di ruang makan asrama wanita itu.

_'sungguh perjalanan yang sangat membosankan. Mau makan saja, kok susah?'_ umpat Ciel kesal dalam hatinya. Jelas dia berkata seperti itu _'membosankan'_ sangat. Bagaimana tidak? Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang makan super luas dengan beberapa meja panjang ditengah-tengah ruangan itu para gadis asrama harus melewati lorong-lorong menyebalkan, yang gelap, dan hanya diterangi beberapa lampu lilin yang ditempelkan pada tiap tembok berjarak selang-seling begini, belum lagi sarang laba-laba yang sangat mengganggu, dan beberapa lukisan tua hasil karia pembangunnya terdahulu-Victoria-entah mungkin yang sekarang menjabat sebagai ratu Inggris tersebut.

"Seperti ingin pergi ketempat iblis saja, huh..." desahnya ditengah perjalanan.

"Ha? Apa kau bilang?" Alois melepas headset-nya saat mendengar dengan samar suara gerutu dari kawan disebelahnya itu. Dan ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung saat mendapatkan jawaban singkat dari Ciel...

"Bukan apa-apa"

**.**

**.**

**07.30**  
><strong>Dining room (women's dorm)<strong>

Sesampainya diruang makan, Ciel dan Alois disambut dengan tatapan yang err... siapapun pasti enek melihatnya.

"Kenapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu?" bisik Alois pada Ciel yang berjalan dengan santainya melewati setiap tatapan dari para gidis-gadis centil disana.

"Iri padaku..." jawab Ciel dengan pede akut-nya pada Alois.

"Ihh..."

Terlepas dari tatapan 'Selamat pagi' itu, Alois dan Ciel mulai mengantri untuk mengambil jatah makan pagi mereka. Seorang koki handal asrama wanita tersenyum lembut ketika memberikan jatah makanan mereka. Jesica. Nama koki itu, memberikan sepiring nasi bubur putih lengkap dengan lauk dan sepiring pancake tak lupa segelas susu serta satu buah apel. Makanan tetap setiap pagi.

"Menu ini lagi?" keluh Alois setengah frustasi menatapi bubur dihadapannya.

"Jangan protes! Makan saja apa yang ada! Dan berterima kasih lah pada Jesica yang tiap harinya membuatkanny untuk kita..." sahut Ciel sambil berlalu dari hadapan Alois dan koki cantik itu.

Alois menghela nafas sembelum mengucapkan... "Terima kasih..." katanya singkat sebelum menyusul Ciel yang dengan santainya melenggang pergi dari hadapannya tadi.

"Boleh kami duduk disini?" tanya Ciel dengan senyuman terpaksa pada seorang gadis angkuh berkuncir dua dihadapannya.

"Maaf meja ini penuh!" katanya singkat sambil memperlihatkan meja luas yang jelas-jelas tidak penuh tersebut.

Membuat Ciel kesal sebelum menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi dari sana. Diikuti dengan Alois yang memberikan _deathglare_-nya pada gadis sok, tadi.

Hampir lima belas menit berputar-putar untuk mencari tempat duduk seraya bertanya ditiap meja yang masih kosong, Ciel dan Alois hanya mendapat ledekan dan usiran menyakitkan dari gadis-gadis lainnya disana. Jawaban mereka semua hamir sama, mungkin seperti 'maaf sudah penuh' atau 'kami tak sudi duduk denganmu, buat nggak nafsu makan saja' huh, menyebalkan! Tabok saja wajah arogan mereka Ciel!

Meja terakhir yang dilihat dua gadis manis itu ialah, meja diujung yang hanya diis satu orang wanita berambut pirang ikal-ikal yang dikuncir dua. Apakah gadis itu akan menyebut meja itu penuh lagi ketika dua sekawan itu bertanya lagi?

"Elizabeth..." sapa Ciel sedikit lemas kali ini, pada wanita imut yang dipanggilnya Elizabeth tadi.

Dan si pemilik namapun menoleh. Segaris senyuman lebar tergambar diwajahnya yang ceria. Gadis blonde itu langsung memeluk Ciel dengan eratnya.

"Ciel! ... lama sekali, aku menunggumu..." katanya manja.

Elizabeth Midford, gadis blonde sepupu Ciel dan anak bungsu dari Frances Midford yang tak lain adalah sang ibu asrama mereka, bermata hijau indah, berusia 18 tahun lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Ciel memang, dan sering disapa Lizzy. Gadis imut kepang dua itu menatap heran pada Alois yang aneh melihatnya memeluk Ciel yang Alois rasa seperti gaya memeluk seorang kekasih itu.

"Ukh... Lizzy a-aku bisa mati jika kau memeluk leherku terus-terussan..." Ciel mengingatkan sepupunya itu.

"Maafkan aku! Habisnya aku kesal menunggu kau sendirian disini, lagian kenapa kalian baru datang?" Lizzy mempersilahkan keduanya duduk dimeja panjang tersebut.

Sambil sesekali melahap buburnya Ciel menjawab tiap pertanyaan Lizzy dengan santainya.

"Hmm, biasa. Aku terlibat dengan para gadis-gadis SOK disana" jelas Ciel dengan penekanan kata 'sok'-nya.

Alois hanya diam mendengarkan sambil melahap habis pancake-nya.

Lizzy menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab penjelasan Ciel. "Huh! Kau ini, sudah tau mereka begitu. Tapi kenapa masih saja mendekati mereka? Sudahlah! Tak usah dipikirkan lagi, mereka hanya bikin sakit kepala. Lebih baik, mulai dari sekarang, meja ini milik kita! Kita bertiga..." Lizzy menggebrak meja itu karena kesal dengan gadis-gadis yang berbisik-bisik tentang mereka.

Alois dan Ciel hanya meng-'iya'-kan saja perkataan gadis bijak dihadapan mereka kini.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan jenuh dari para gadis aneh itu, Lizzy, Ciel, dan Alois melewati mereka dengan gaya arogan mereka masing-masing. Pergi menuju kampus yang sudah dibuka sejak lima menit yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**08.05**  
><strong>London Victoria University<strong>

Tiga wanita itu melangkah dengan pasti melewati beberapa lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang duduk-duduk santai ditaman maupun bersandar di loker-loker mereka.

Ciel merasa emosinya terpancing saat mendapati seorang wanita tinggi dan ramping sedang membicarakannya dan dengan jelasnya menyebutkan nama Ciel entah karena apa masalahnya.

"_Ups_! Sepertinya dia mendengar pembicaraan kita..." seru wanita itu tanpa dosa.

Ciel mendekatinya dan mendongak kearah wajahnya menatap langsung mata merah wanita yang tingginya melebihi Ciel itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'gadis tak tau malu' hah?" Ciel terpancing emosinya.

"Ahh, kau sadar bahwa itu dirimu ya, manis. Hahaha bukankah itu benar? Kau jalan dengan santainya melewati kami-kami disini, padahal..." wanita itu menggantung kata-katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Padahal apa?" Ciel menatap tajam wanita ramping itu.

"Padahal dipunggung mu ada tempelan yang menyatakan 'aku gadis yang menumpahkan susu dikepalaku sendiri' hahaha... dasar tak tau malu!" gadis sok, itu tertawa lepas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk punggung Ciel yang ditempeli secarik kertas berwarna merah muda itu.

Ciel terhenyak dan langsung menarik tempelan sialan itu dari punggungnya. Ia mengsobek-sobek kertas menjengkelkan itu dengan penuh emosi, lalu menyebutkan sumpah sarapahnya pada wanita tadi.

"Tunggu pembalasanku Beast! Aku akan mempermalukan lebih dari ini!" katanya penuh amarah pada wanita bernama Beats tadi.

"Silahkan, _baby_! Ahahaha..."

Tawa gila itu menyambutnya dipagi yang cerah ini. Ditiap jalan dan tikungan Ciel selalu ditatap aneh dengan mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi lainnya. Lizzy dan Alois hanya berjalan santai dibelakang Ciel yang sedari tadi menggerutu sendiri.

"Sabar Ciel." Umpat Lizzy dan Alois dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya didepan loker masing-masing. Ciel, Lizzy, dan Alois membukanya secara bersamaan.

Beruntung bagi Lizzy yang mendapatkan surat cinta dari pemuja rahasianya. Begitu juga Alois, meskipun tak senasib dengan Lizzy, tapi ia senang karena mendapatkan alat_ make-up_ nya sudah dikembalikan oleh Mr. Aberline. Dosen yang menyita barang itu kemarin. Tapi malang bagi Ciel. Wajahnya ia tekuk, tak ada segaris senyuman dibibir mungilnya pagi ini, kesialan menimpanya berturut-turut entah karena apa.

Lizzy dan Alois menutup loker mereka dan beranjak menuju Ciel yang termenung didepan lokernya sendiri. Betapa kagetnya Lizzy dan Alois ketika melihat beberapa kertas berhamburan disana. Kertas-kertas bertuliskan kata-kata mencemooh dan cacian.

"Kurang ajar, sekali!" teriak Lizzy kesal.

Alois menepuk-nepuk punggung Ciel. Berharap bisa meredamkan amarah gadis manis itu. Tapi tak lama, teriakan kembali menyeruak dikoridor kampus tersebut. Suara lengkingat perempuan yang paling banyak.

Ciel, Lizzy dan Alois menengok keasal suara secara bersamaan. Lagi.

"Siapa?" tanya Ciel singkat. Aneh melihat segerombolan wanita-wanita berisik didehadapannya ini.

"Anak baru yang diributkan para gadis asrama tadi subuh." Jelas Lizzy tanpa memalingkan tatapannya pada gerombolan gadis-gadis itu.

"Anak baru?" Ciel menatap Lizzy penasaran.

Gadis imut itu mengangguk sebelum menjawab. "Kata ibuku seperti itu..." lanjutnya.

Alois mendesah pelan melihat gadis-gadis itu berloncatan dan berteriak dengan isteris-nya. _'Bodoh'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kalau teriakannya nyaring begini, bisa ku pastikan. Anak barunya pasti seorang anak lelaki tampan..." Umpatnya sambil bersandar didinding.

"Mungkin" Ciel menoleh kembali pada gerombolan itu.

"_Kyaa_! Lihat! Wajahnya tampan, dadanya bidang, kulinya putih, sungguh sempurna!" teriak seorang gadis dari sana.

Jenuh, Alois kembali memasang headset-nya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu dari pada mendengarkan teriakan lalat-lalat berisik itu.

"Hei! Biarkan dia lewat!" kata seorang lelaki berambut setengah coklat, berkaca mata yang melerai gadis-gadis disana. Ronald knox. Lelaki yang datang berdua dengan anak baru itu.

Ciel melihat gerombolan gadis itu menyingkir ketika dilihatnya seorang lelaki tampan lewat ditengah-tengah sana. Rambutnya hitam bak mutiara hitam, kulitnya putih, tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, dan benar kata gadis yang tadi, dadanya bidang dan tubuhnya itu berotot seperti binaragawan. Matanya merah bagaikan darah. Sungguh indah. _'Tampan?'_ batin Ciel berkata.

Gadis manis itu terkaget-kaget saat lelaki yang mengaku dirinya anak baru itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Lelaki tampan itu memberikan senyuman termanis yang ia punya pada wanita kecil yang sedang terdiam karena ulahnya itu.

"Ha?" kata Ciel tak percaya.

Memang iya-mungkin-hari ini adalah hari sial Ciel. Tapi apakah mendapatkan senyuman manis dari lelaki tampan barusan itu termasuk kesialan juga?

Tingkah lelaki tadi membuat para gadis meleleh seketika. Beberapa dari mereka menatap Ciel dengan tatapan membunuh seperti biasa. Tapi itu tak mengusik Ciel sedikitpun ketika didengarnya bel kampus itu berbunyi.

"Ciel! Ayo cepat masuk, sebelum tuan ramos memarahimu!" pekik Lizzy sambil mencoba membangunkan Ciel dari lamunan begonya.

Alois sudah berlari mulai dari tadi. Karena ia pikir Mr. Ramos akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena tidak piket pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

Ciel dan Lizzy berlari terengah-engah menuju ruangan mereka. Ketika sampai didepan pintu Ciel dan Lizzy malah tidak menemukan sosok dosen itu disana.

"Syukurlah kita tidak terlambat" seru Ciel sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak dan diikuti Lizzy disampingnya.

Dua gadis itu memasuki kelas dan disambut dengan sorakan mencemooh dari mahasiswa disana. Kenapa sih selalu begitu? Apa salah Ciel?

Ciel duduk ditempat duduknya. Barisan nomor tiga. Ia menyiapkan buku-bukunya dimeja dan duduk manis setelah merasa siap. Begitu juga Lizzy dan Alois yang duduk di kiri dan kanannya. Memang sahabat yang patut ditiru. Kemanapun dimanapun selalu bersama.

Tak lama menunggu, Mr. Ramos memasuki ruangan tersebut. Memasang wajah datarnya sebelum menyap pada murid-murid nya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Sapanya sambil menaruh _document-document_ diatas meja.

"Selamat pagi." Balas mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disana.

"Kalian pasti sudah tau gosib yang beredar tentang mahasiswa baru kan" kata dosen tampan itu pada murid-muridnya.

Sontak satu ruangan itu berteriak histeris para wanitanya. Dan para lekali? Mereka hanya diam dengan wajah jenuh khas masing-masing.

Dan setelah itu. Lelaki tegap yang ditemui trio sekawan di koridor tadi kembali menapakkan batang hidung rupa tampannya pada mereka semua.

Lelaki yang mengenakan baju kaus putih yang ditutupi kemeja hitam itu tersenyum lembut kearah teman-teman barunya. Dan kembali menatap Ciel dan tersenyum lagi kearahnya. Membuat gadis manis itu semakin bingung dan jengkel dengan sikap anehnya. Ciel itu bukan aneh, itu tanda dia menyu...

"Silahkan, tuan!" kata dosen itu sopan. Mempersilahkan mahasiswa tampan itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum lagi sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya. "Selamat pagi semuanya, nama saya Sebastian Michaelis. Mahasiswa pindahan dari skotlandia. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Suara lembut keluar dari bibir _sexy_ lelaki yang mengaku bernama Sebastian tadi. Orb merahnya tertutup saat ia tersenyum manis-menyapa-teman-teman barunya.

"_Kyaa_! Sebastian!" suara melengking itu kembali terdengar diruangan itu.

Untung Alois dan Lizzy segera memasang headset mereka masing-masing. Terkecuali Ciel yang menatap aneh pada Sebastian yang masih berdiri tegap didepan sana.

"Sebastian Michaelis? Siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?" lirih Ciel pelan sambil menatap lekat-lekat lelaki raven itu.

**...TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca fanfic saya ini. Dan terima kasih juga untuk ripiu kalian di fanfic saya yang berjudul** 'lose away'** and** 'not lose away'** kemarin T^T... pertanyaan kalian akan saya jawab di chapter selanjutnya.

***Budi** = Budek Dikit _#duakkk_

Dan saya juga ingin meminta maaf karena sedikit pemberi tahuan, untuk empat fanfic saya yang berjudul –Bocchan, Lady Doll, Crazy Love, dan Beautiful Night. Akan saya hapus, karena saya rasa itu fanfic yang jalan ceritanya terlalu berbelit-belit dan alay-mungkin_-#duakk_ ... 4 fanfic itu akan saya publiskan kembali dengan jalan cerita yang tentunya berbeda mungkin beberapa bulan kedepan jikalau saya tak sibuk _*smile's*_. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada ripiu kalian di empat fanfic tersebut... sekali lagi saya sangat berterima kasih _*bows again*_

Ngomong-ngomong, tentang LVU akan saya ceritakan di chapter berikutnya. Saya rasa cukup dengan basa-basi note gk penting saya ini. Dan satu lagi, ini fanfic spesial untuk My Lord ^^ 3 jalan cerita dan judul yang beliau berikan akan tambah membuat saya semangat. Wkwkwk!

Jika masih ada kesalahan atau apa, kritik, dan saran sampaikan saja di ripiu kalian WOKE!

Akhir kata note ini

Please

**REVIEW!**


End file.
